Late Night Confessions AU
by anonymous65
Summary: [AU] Tony and Loki live in a rather small town, and have known each other for quite awhile. They have feelings towards each other that end being admitted one night after a incident between Tony and Pepper.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Late night confessions

Tony lost count of how many drinks he had bought tonight. The bartender finally stopped giving drinks; shaking his head he mumbled "It's time to go Mr. Stark. It's two in the morning and the bar is closing. I can call you a taxi." He offered. Tony opened his mouth to say something only to be interrupted by a familiar voice. "I'll get him home." Loki placed a gentle hand on Tony's shoulder. The bartender looked overjoyed and disappeared around back.

Stumbling to Loki's car, Tony realized he didn't want to go home. He didn't want to go back to the bare apartment that was once filled with Pepper's belongings. He'd rather drink away his feelings. "Loki no-" He began, struggling into the car. Loki managed to push him in without much effort. "Tony I know about Pepper." Loki admitted, shutting his own door, holding the keys tightly in the other hand. All those years knowing tony he had seen him fall off the wagon and drink again, get angry and break things, but not once has he seen him cry. Not until now anyway. He fell, sobbing, into Loki's open arms. Pepper and Tony had been together for years, and they were even planning a wedding in July. Earlier in the week they had gotten into an argument, one bigger than ever, and it resulted in Pepper tossing away the ring. Tony took to drinking again, trying to drown out all his emotions, spending all his nights at the local bar. Tony gripped the man tight, not wanting to lose the comfort. Finally Loki pushed him away lightly. "You can stay at my place for the night." He mumbled.

The drive was short, and Loki practically had to carry Tony up the stairs to his little apartment. Falling down onto the couch, Tony took the rather thin man down with him. Sitting beside Tony, Loki gave a small sigh. It was going to be a long night. Tony then noticed something had never seen before. How truly handsome this man was. He was wearing the same worn down green sweater Tony had given to him as a birthday gift two years ago. His eyes the color of jade, looking a lot darker than usual tonight, and standing out against the pale skin and dark, long strands of black hair. Then he realized Pepper had been right all along. His heart wasn't actually fully into their relationship. It was dedicated to pleasing this man. Tony would do absolutely anything for him, no matter what. All along he denied any feelings for this man, but now nothing was holding him back. Maybe it was just because he was drunk. No it couldn't have been because he had felt this many times before, when he was sober, and he didn't want to admit to it.

Loki stood, turning with a small grin he said "I'll be in the shower. Yell if you need anything." Before Tony could say anything he was gone, the bathroom door snapping shut with a small click. The window air conditioner clicked on, and for such a small thing it caused Tony to shiver. He no longer wanted to sit and dwell on his feelings, so he stumbled off into another room, noting how organized Loki actually was. The bed sheets folded back neatly, and the books organized by author. His plaid pajama bottoms set aside on the dresser; a small photo of him and his brother, Thor, at a Christmas party a few years back. Tony stared at the photo for awhile, imagining what it would be like if it were him instead of Thor. Then he noticed the small frame hidden behind the plain bottoms. It was the photo Loki had taken of him when they were at the local festival. Pepper had gone off to get something, leaving the two together, and Loki had quickly snapped the photograph while Tony was focused on the goats. He honestly had thought it was deleted, why would he keep it?

The water in the bathroom suddenly stopped. Tony quickly turned to leave the bedroom just as the bathroom door flew open. Loki stood in his towel watching Tony carefully. He took a small step towards the bedroom waiting for him to leave. He opened his mouth to speak but Tony cut him off.

"Loki, I need you." It took a moment for it to sink in. Loki shook his head lightly.

"Tony you are drunk." He reached out to pull Tony away from the room only to have his arm swatted away. Tony felt completely sober suddenly, aware of everything going on around and what he was doing, yet it didn't seem realistic.

"No, I'm serious. I've always felt this way." Loki pulled him out of the way harshly, still shaking his head. "Don't play games with me right now." He replied, but before he could shut the door in the shorter man's face, Tony had rushed up, placing a light kiss on Loki's lips. Loki didn't know whether to believe him, or to continue assuming he was way too wasted to know what was going on. Yet he went for it anyway, pulling Tony back to him, the kiss more passionate this time around. Tony reached down for the towel badly wanting to remove it. Loki shifted away a little, his expression hardening. "Tony you're drunk. I don't want to take advantage of you." He breathed. Tony made a small noise, attempting to reach for Loki once more, but was stopped once more. "Not tonight, not when you are like this."

Though Loki wanted it just as badly as Tony, he didn't want to do this when Tony was wasted. Especially not when he was hurting emotionally, he didn't want to seem like he was just taking advantage of the situation. He truly did love this man, and if Tony didn't mean what he said... he didn't want to regret any decisions made. It had been a two hours since the whole ordeal had happened, yet he couldn't stop thinking about it. He wasn't going to get any sleep tonight if he couldn't just move on. Then he heard it. The small whimper coming from the man in the other room. He was crying, and Loki couldn't bear to hear it. It was heartbreaking, hearing the man so hurt. Peering around the corner, he finally shuffled out to the living area. Lying down besides the man and wrapping his arms around him, Loki buried his face into his shoulder, trying to comfort him. Within a matter of moments the sobbing had stopped, Tony had flipped around and buried his face into Loki's chest. Rubbing his back soothingly, Loki was actually beginning to drift to sleep, and with that... everything went dark.

The sun was shining across Loki's face, blinding him, and causing him to wake rather early for his taste. He was freezing, all the blankets seemed to be kicked off to the floor. Then he realized... he was all alone. "Tony?" Loki called out as he searched throughout the apartment. Sighing in relief, he thought maybe it had just been a rather bizarre dream. Something that no one would ever find out about. The door suddenly clicked shut, Loki spun around to face Tony, who was holding two coffees. "I got coffee." He stated plainly, his eyes plastered to the floor, trying to avoid his gaze.

"Thank you." Loki reached out for one of the cups but Tony pulled it away. "Wrong one..." He handed over the other. It was exactly how Loki liked it. Dark roast with a little cream and two cubes sugar. "You know my favorite coffee?" He asked, a small smirk rising. Tony went red, looking away from, cramming his own coffee to his face.

"I may have... memorized it while watching you make it everyday at the café." He took another rather large gulp. Loki's smile widened, his own face turning slightly red. He enjoyed the fact that Tony had actually paid attention to the little details. It meant a lot, whether he realized it or not. "Tony about last night..." Loki began. Tony simply shook his head.

"I meant everything I said. Every last word." Tony took a few steps forward, placing his cup on the end table. Loki honestly did not know what to say. He knew for sure Tony was not drunk now. It was easy to tell compared to how he was last night. Loki moved towards him quickly, placing a hand on the others arm.

"Tony I don't know what to say." Tony only shook his head once more. "Say nothing." He whispered, leaning up towards Loki. Their lips met, this time more passionate than any before, and for a moment after they stood there. Staring into each others eyes, arms wrapped around one another. Leading each other slowly to the couch, Tony began lacing small kisses along Loki's jaw, his hand sliding down the others back lightly. Falling over him, Loki slowly began unbuttoning Tony's shirt, one hand sliding across his chest.

"Loki" Tony breathed, becoming impatient with how slow things were progressing. Loki merely humored him, pulling the shirt off completely, before pulling his own. Tossing the shirts aside he began for the button of Tony's pants. Biting his lip, he smirked, pulling at the material. Tony took over and practically ripped the pants off. He didn't know what had overcome him at that moment... but it had slipped out. A simple "I love you."

[At some point I will update with chapter 2 :D Soon!]


	2. Chapter 2

[Terribly sorry for random jumping all over the place in the story, etc.]

Chapter 2

Tony collapsed to the side of Loki, breathing heavily. Loki had not responded the earlier comment, choosing to ignore it for the moment. He turned the side, facing Tony; wrapping one arm around the shorter mans waste. One hand relaxed along his back, the other tracing the muscles of his chest, circling around the arc reactor. The florescent blue lighting up Loki's face. "Did you mean what you said before?" He finally broke the silence, looking up into the liquid brown eyes.

Tony looked back, a small grin coming out, and nodded. "Of course, I may be sarcastic and rude, but I wouldn't lie about something like that." Loki gently ruffled Tony's dark, his expression softening. He wasn't the man to trust someone so quickly, but he truly believed Tony. As Loki traced down Tony's jaw line, moved a bit closer, placing a light kiss on his neck, causing Tony to give a small whimper.

"The coffee is probably cold." Tony murmured as he placed a small kiss on the top of the others head. Loki chuckled, shaking his head, and peered up at him. "Really? After all that you think about the fact that the coffee is cold?" He flashed a brilliant white smile, another chuckle escaping his lips. Tony opened his mouth to speak, motioned towards the coffee, but simply gave up.

Loki turned over and looked at the clock, and groaned. "Oh god, Thor will be here any moment." He shot up from the couch, pulling any pair of pants he could find, while searching for his shirt. "Uhm, you have my pants." Tony pulled him back over using the belt loop, suppressing a laugh. He unbuttoned them slowly, taking his time pulling them off. "Tony, not now. This is not a good time. If Thor walks in and sees-"

"Relax." Tony breathed into Loki's ear, pulling him close, he handed him his shirt. "I know how important this is. You haven't seen your brother in months, and you don't want to screw anything up." He kissed Loki gently on the lips, then again, until Loki finally gave in, kissing him back. His arms slowly moving around his waist, having small fits of laughter between each kiss. Their lips finally parted, and Loki pulled away. "I should get ready." He reached over and grabbed his own pair of pants, tossing Tony's shirt to him. As Tony walked away towards the bathroom, he couldn't help himself but to give Loki's arse a good squeeze. Loki jumped forward. "Hey!" He blurted out, and ran after Tony who was now bolting towards the bathroom, laughing at the sight. Loki pinned him to the wall, kissed him once, then slowly moved down his chest, one hand playing with the elastic waist band of Tony's boxers.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Damn." Loki muttered, clearly disappointed. He pulled his pants on, and buttoned his shirt as he motioned Tony towards the bathroom. At the moment, the last thing he needed was a guest, and his living room was a complete disaster. "Just a minute." Loki yelled, as Thor proceeded to knock again. He rushed around attempting to clean as much as he could. The shower turned on in the other room, which meant Tony was probably planning to wait out Thor's visit before appearing again.

Tony stood in the shower, facing the water, just thinking. He had so much on his mind, emotions flooding him. Just ten hours ago he was having an argument with Pepper, now he was standing in Loki's shower, sore all around. He felt happy, happier than he had in the past couple months. Happier than when Pepper and him were planning the wedding.

After what seemed like forever, he finally got out, only to realize there were no towels in the bathroom. They were all in the hallway closet which was across the hall, which meant passing the entrance into the living room. Thor would surely see him. Tony silently cursed to himself, slamming a fist on the countertop. He froze, it had been a rather loud thud, and someone was surely wondering what was happening in here. "Everything alright in there?" A deeper voice asked. The creak of footsteps on the wooden panels sounded, and Tony began to panic. He mustered up the highest voice possible and replied "I forgot a towel." The footsteps stopped, he could see someone standing in front of the doorway. There was another set of footsteps in the background, followed by a click of the closet. "Thor go ahead back to the kitchen, I've got this under control."

There was a small knock on the door, and Tony barely opened it sliding a hand out. Loki quickly handed him the towel, laughing a little. He peeked in and in a hushed tone said "You sounded nothing like a woman. Thor is curious now. Thanks a lot." The door shut, and Tony quickly locked it when Loki had gone.

Loki smiled, and sat back down upon the small living room table chair. "Sorry about that." He sipped the tea and looked over at Thor who raised an eyebrow. "Anyway, what were you saying about father?" Loki quickly changed the subject, not wanting to get caught up in a million lies over trying to hide Tony. "Father… has had some medical issues as of recently." Thor, he was father's favorite. Loki had been the odd one out of the family, had always claimed he was adopted. Never thought much of it until one day his father finally admitted he was adopted.

"What's wrong?" Loki swallowed hard, placing the cup down. Thor shook his head, and shrugged his shoulders. "We don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? How could you not know?" Loki was becoming agitated. Thor crossed his arms, a look of annoyance spreading across his face.

"Father hasn't gone to the doctor yet. We won't find out till Friday." The bathroom door clicked open, Thor spun around only to see Loki's bedroom door shut just as quickly.

"Why won't you show me your lady friend?" Loki picked up the empty mug and sauntered over to the kitchen.

"I don't think it's quite time to meet the family. I don't want to scare her away." He had to turn away for a moment, the thought of Tony's 'girl' voice returning. He smiled, opened the dishwasher, and pretended to put dishes away until he managed to control himself.

"We wouldn't scare her away." Thor muttered, bringing his cup over. Loki gave him a disapproving look. He knew damn well that Tony would probably be a bit frightened by his family. Just the way they acted around each other. Constantly bickering over something, which was the reason Loki left.

"Yes. Yes I'm pretty sure you would. That is the last thing I need. Another partner running off because my family is a bunch of buffoons." The dishwasher door slammed shut, causing the plates inside to rattle.

"Why do you disrespect your family so much?" Thor blocked the way out of the kitchen, trapping Loki. He shook his head and attempted to push past him, only to be pushed back himself.

"You all treated me like dirt. Why do you think?" The two were basically screaming at each other at this point. A loud crash sounded as Thor tossed the mug at the wall.

"LOKI-" But before Thor could finish, Tony had pulled him away, pushing him into the living room. Thor looked over at Loki one last time before storming out of the apartment. The door slammed shut, everything shaking a little in the room.

"I'm sorry you had to be here for this." Loki stayed put in the kitchen, turning to hide his face. He hated family gatherings. They always ended this way. Tony walked into the kitchen, pulled the man close, and wrapped his arms around him.

"It's going to be alright." Tony closed his eyes, rubbing a hand on Loki's back trying to reassure him. There was a small sob, and the others arms pulled him in closer.

"We have to keep this a secret. For awhile at least." Loki's voice was muffled, but Tony understood most of it. He simply nodded, still comforting him. He could agree to that, especially considering the look on Thor's face when he saw it was actually a man who had been in the apartment with them.


End file.
